The patent literature includes various brush cutter attachments that are mountable on vehicles, such as tractors. A main purpose for mounting such an attachment on a vehicle is to enable the cutting of brush in relatively remote areas. Examples of situations requiring this ability include creating and maintaining rights-of-way for power lines, maintaining areas along roads, building roads, and keeping drainage ditches free of obstructions. The applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,977 discloses a brush cutter having an articulated three-boom structure mounted on a tractor type vehicle. A work head is mounted on the outer end of the outer boom. The arrangement disclosed in the patent is particularly well-suited to the efficient cutting of brush since it provides a high degree of maneuverability and, thus, greatly reduces the need to move the vehicle during a brush cutting operation.